Pokemon: Advanced Ego
by Jenvaati
Summary: May got to Professor Birch later than expected—she missed Ash. She found another traveling partner instead. May and ? SURPRISE!
1. Chapter 1

This is what I've been working on lately, so I haven't been updating anything else…sorry about that! AND also…my hard drive was completely wiped (although that happened a month ago) and I haven't had the heart yet to go write everything I wrote over yet…which is why I haven't updated much at all…

Disclaimer: OMC, I don't own Pokemon? _Really_? Wow, I would never have guessed!

Pokemon: Advanced Ego

Summary: May got to Professor Birch later than expected—she missed Ash. She found another traveling partner instead. May and ?

Chapter One: Early is on time, on time is late…

"Shuppet," said a Shuppet, appearing in front of May. She was riding her red bicycle, and was on her way to Professor Birch for her first Pokemon.

"AAAH!" May shrieked. In order to avoid the ghost pokemon, she swerved and crashed into a tree. That knocked her unconscious for a good hour or two.

---------------------------------------------Division tree----------------------------------------

"Oww…" May moaned as she got up. "Oh great, my bike's totaled…" She surveyed the damage. There was absolutely _no way_ that she'd be able to ride that bike again. She sighed. If there was one thing in the world that she hated, it was Pokemon. And look what those pocket monsters have done already! Her parents don't buy her bikes everyday…she could just imagine her dad saying, "Now May, money doesn't grow on trees…."

Dejectedly, May walked towards Professor Birch's lab. She should just go run off somewhere now, without getting a starter Pokemon. It's not like she wanted one…she only agreed to get one because if she didn't, it would be a disgrace to her family. Sometimes May wished that she didn't have a gym leader for a father, and that she never moved from Johto. At least there, a lab wasn't very close by and she wasn't pressured to get a pokemon!

---------------------------------------------Division tree------------------------------------------

"Oh, Professor Birch has a visitor…" murmured May. She hid behind a vase, since she didn't want to interrupt. Of course, eavesdropping wasn't very good either, but…

"Hello there. Gary, is it? You're Professor Oak's grandson!" Professor Birch chuckled.

"Yes, I am," said Gary, looking pleased. "I came to deliver this package to you. I invented it myself."

"Pokemon inventions already? You're so young!" Professor Birch took the package and opened it eagerly.

"You're the first to see it! I thought I should introduce it away from Gramps, or he'd try to steal credit," said Gary, grinning.

Professor Birch nearly jumped up in delight. "A portable Pokemon storage box! You'd be putting Lanette and Bill out of business with this!"

"Interesting, isn't it? You can withdraw and deposit Pokemon as you please…I even added some extra features, such as automatic sorting. As soon as you deposit a Pokemon, the box sorts it by the categories of offense, defense, speed, type, and you get the idea…you can also manually sort the Pokemon if you want," said Gary.

"Genius! Pure genius!" exclaimed Professor Birch.

"I still have some bugs to work out, but I'll market it soon. I was thinking of researching the Pokemon of Hoenn first, so that I can make sure the sorting works out—." Gary said.

May could tell that this was important, but she accidentally shifted a little from her hiding spot. The vase teetered, and fell over the edge. May dived, and grabbed it before it fell. She squeaked, as she felt stares from Gary and Professor Birch.

"May?" Professor Birch said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Eep!" May jumped, and returned the vase to its table. She laughed nervously.

"You're here for your starter pokemon, correct?" asked Professor Birch.

"Yes…" said May.

"You're late," remarked Professor Birch.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Late? Reminds me of a certain someone…Ashy-boy."

May shrugged. Before she came to the lab, she had taken out a bandana (a present from her little brother, Max) from her bag and tied it over her head, so that the big bruise that appeared there wouldn't show. Fortunately for her, it matched her outfit.

Professor Birch coughed. "I'm afraid you came too late for the regular Pokemon. The Mudkip, Torchic, and Treeko are all gone."

"So I…don't have to get any pokemon?" asked May hopefully.

Professor Birch mistook May's tone for disappointment. "You don't have to give up hope yet! There's one more Pokemon…though it's a bit dangerous…and, _probably_ shouldn't be given to beginner trainers…" Professor Birch tapped his chin thoughtfully. He began to have some second thoughts.

"Take it," said Gary encouragingly.

"Fine…" muttered May. "I'll take it."

Professor Birch pressed a button near the table where all the starter pokeballs would have been placed. A secret compartment opened up, and a single pokeball lay on the cushion there. The Professor took a pair of tweezers, and picked up the ball. Then he dropped it into May's hands.

"Release it," he said simply.

"O…okay," said May. She had a bad feeling about this. She threw the pokeball, and a red light came out of it. It materialized into a Swablu.

Gary blinked. The flying cotton ball didn't look that dangerous!

"Swab…" said the Swablu angrily. Apparently it had been sleeping.

"Hello…" said May uncertainly.

"Here's a pokedex, some pokeballs, and a map. Gary, here's your package back. Good day!" Professor Birch pushed Gary, May, and the Swablu out of the lab and shut the door. He looked deathly afraid of the Swablu.

"He could've kept the package…" muttered Gary. "It was the demo version…"

"Really?" came a muffled voice from the lab. A pair of metal hands protruded from the lab window, grabbed the package, and disappeared.

"Er…" May stared at the Swablu. It stared back. She was experiencing what would commonly be known as…a _communication block._

"I suggest you give it a nickname. Keeps the love going, you know," said Gary.

"Uh…I'll call it, Icicle," said May randomly.

Gary nodded to her. "I'll be going now."

"Wait! Can I…um…" stuttered May. "Can I, travel with you?"

Gary paused. Then he shrugged. "Sure, I guess. What's your name again?"

"It's May," said May, grinning. "And thanks so much! Traveling alone just isn't as much fun, I think…"

"Swab, swab bluuu, swwaabbb, swabbbb, bluu," sang Swablu.

May and Gary couldn't help but fall asleep. Swablu grinned evilly, and looked through May's bag. It found a bottle of ketchup.


	2. Chapter 2

I personally love this story…since Gary rocks! But I haven't seen him in ages, so I don't remember how he acts. So he's _probably_ out of character. Although, if we pretend that this goes along with the games, he's not _really_ out of character. And neither is May.

Chapter Two: Ancient Oldale

"Mnh," muttered May, as she got up for the second time that day. She felt an odd sensation on her face.

"Ungh…" Gary moaned, as he too got up. Then he and May pointed at each other's faces.

May gasped. "Is that blood?"

"You're bleeding!" exclaimed Gary.

"Oh wait…" May leaned in closer to Gary's face. "That's ketchup."

"Ketchup? Who would put ketchup on someone's face and make it look like scars and bruises?" asked Gary, annoyed.

"It's not who…it's, _what_," said May, pointing at Icicle. She was equally annoyed.

"Swablu?" asked Icicle innocently.

"This is why I hate Pokemon!" exclaimed May suddenly. "What a waste of my air!" She attempted to return Icicle to its pokeball, but it refused to go in.

"Harsh. Some pokemon don't like going into their pokeballs, by the way," remarked Gary.

"Oh great. What a nuisance," said May, glaring at Icicle. Icicle glared back.

"A word of advice…try _befriending_ your pokemon. It knows you're insulting it," said Gary.

"Why would I befriend that…that…_thing_?" asked May.

"It might sing to us again…" pointed out Gary.

"Oh…" said May in a quiet voice. She put on her best smile and looked at Icicle. "I'm sorry. Let's start over, shall we? Hi, my name's May! Nice to meet you, Icicle!"

Icicle bit May's hand. May choked down her anger. "We…We'll take this slowly, okay?"

Icicle flew up to May's head and untied the bandana, to reveal her bruise.

"Now wait just one minute!" snarled May. She grabbed the bandana from Icicle, and shook her fist at it.

"May, don't tie it again. The bruise needs air or it won't heal," said Gary.

"What are you, a doctor?" grumbled May. Nevertheless, she left the bandana alone. After all, the bruise wouldn't stay forever, right?

Icicle sighed, relieved. Believe it or not, it had done that for May's benefit. Not that it liked her.

"I'm a pokemon researcher, actually," said Gary. "The best one there is!"

"Modest, much?" asked May.

"Why yes, I am modest. I'd be bragging if I said that I'm the best researcher of all time," retorted Gary.

"But of course you are," said May, smirking.

"Yup," Gary grinned at her.

May and Gary smeared the ketchup off of their faces as best as they could. They mutually agreed to stop at a stream or some other body of water if they could. Either that, or they'd wash up at the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town. When they reached that town, they would figure out where to go exactly.

As May quickly found out, Icicle was not a very friendly Pokemon. Sure, it got along with Gary just fine. Who could resist Gary? But aside from that, May learned that she 'loved to hate' Icicle. Icicle tried its hardest to get on May's nerves. Half of the time, it succeeded.

It didn't take long to reach Oldale Town. Since they didn't find any water, they had to wash up there. It was a good thing, too, since May had enough people gawking at her bruise. Afterwards, they sat on the couch in the Pokemon Center and began to talk. Icicle was busy flying around May's head over and over.

"Where should we go from here?" asked May.

Gary shrugged. "Don't you want to get gym badges or something? I don't care either way, since I'm only here to study the Hoenn pokemon."

"So you've said," muttered May. "As much as I'd love seeing Icicle get beat up in a gym battle, I'll have to pass. Battling is boring."

Icicle aimed a tackle for May's head, but she ducked just in time.

"Shame," remarked Gary. "Pokemon contests then?"

"What are those?" asked May, without the slightest hint of interest.

Gary turned on the TV that was in front of them, and flipped the channels till he got to one showing a Pokemon Contest. They watched as Pokemon appealed, and then began to battle.

"So what do you think?" asked Gary.

"I don't know…why don't _you_ join instead?" asked May.

Gary hesitated. "Are you sure? Pokemon contests can make you famous just like…" He snapped his fingers. "That. I have enough to do with my research."

"Fame…" repeated May.

"You can travel across the regions to compete," continued Gary.

"Travel…" repeated May.

"You get a prize ribbon for every contest you win," said Gary.

"Ribbon…" repeated May.

"People lining up for your autograph…" continued Gary.

"Autograph…" repeated May. "You're right! Contests sound awesome."

"That didn't take much convincing," said Gary, smirking.

"Thanks, Gary! But, now that I think about it…" said May, starting to get second thoughts.

"Don't think!" said Gary automatically.

"I'd have to work with Pokemon…and probably, _that,"_ said May, jerking her head to Icicle, who was engaged in a staring contest with a plant.

"You'll be on TV," said Gary simply.

"Are you sure contests can do all that?" asked May, eyes widening.

"That and more," said Gary.

"Have you entered in any?" asked May.

"No, but I do have connections…I've been keeping up with the times, unlike some people," said Gary.

"I don't really care for Pokemon news," confessed May.

"Whatever," said Gary.

"You know what would really hit the spot right now? A chocolate bar. D'you want me to get you one?" asked May, as she stood up.

"Sure," said Gary.

"I'll be back in five minutes!" May made her way to an ancient looking store. Come to think of it, Oldale, though very small, looked completely ancient. Every single building looked like it was built a hundred years ago! Maybe that's where the name Oldale came from…

"How may I help you?" asked an old lady from behind the counter.

"Mlpph!" What sounded like banging came from the back room.

"What was that?" asked May curiously.

"Oh, nothing!" said the old lady, waving it off. She looked flustered, and answered in a particularly 'young' voice. "Uh, I mean…" The old lady seemed to have noticed that she blew her cover. "Dear, what would you like?" The 'old' lady tried to sound elderly again.

"You sounded like a different person a second ago…" pointed out May.

"Everyone tells me that I sound young for my age, dear!" The 'old' lady laughed heartily.

"Young? That other voice sounded old too…" said May.

"WHY YOU!" yelled the 'old' lady. Then she realized that she definitely blew it. "Oh, who cares! Butch, get over here! We've got a curious 'cat' on our hands!"

"Coming!" came a voice from the back room. The banging stopped. A man in a Team Rocket uniform came into view.

The 'old' lady ripped off her costume to reveal a blonde woman in a matching Team Rocket uniform.

"Before you start, Butch, we gave up on the motto ages ago, remember?" said the woman, holding up a hand to silence the man.

"But…but," stuttered Butch.

"Well, I'm Cassidy, and this is my partner Butch. Leave quietly and don't tell anyone what you've seen, or you'll regret it," threatened Cassidy.

"We work for Team Rocket," added Butch.

May rolled her eyes. "Like I can't tell from your outfits."

"Your attitude isn't half bad. Why don't you join us?" asked Cassidy.

"Dad would _probably_ be mad if I became a criminal…" said May thoughtfully.

"Yeah, probably," agreed Butch. Cassidy whacked him on the head.

"I just want two chocolate bars. Is that so hard to ask?" asked May.

"Unnnhg!" The banging from the backroom continued.

"I just wish that our 'friend' would shut up," muttered Cassidy.

"What 'friend'?" asked May suspiciously.

"Oh, no one," said Cassidy airily.

"Except for the real owner of the store," piped up Butch.

Cassidy elbowed Butch angrily. "What are you _trying to do?_"

"Listen…I won't tell anyone you're here if you give me two free chocolate bars!" bargained May.

"Deal!" said Cassidy, handing May two chocolate bars.

"And we'll even throw in this pokeball that our boss gave us!" added Butch, handing May a pokeball.

"BUTCH! THAT'S A MASTERBALL! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE IT TO _ANYONE!_" yelled Cassidy.

"Oops," said Butch.

"Seriously, what's _wrong_ with you today?" asked Cassidy.

"I drank coffee today," stated Butch.

Cassidy gasped. "You _know_ that that makes you 'slow'!"

"Um…" May interrupted. "I'll give you back your masterball if you give me two free Team Rocket uniforms. One for my friend, Gary."

"Deal! You're a good kid," said Cassidy.

"Can you tell me his size?" asked Butch, shuffling through a box labeled 'Uniforms'. "We have 'extra small', 'medium', 'large', 'extra large', 'extra extra large', 'extra extra extra large', 'extra extra extra extra—."

"Uh, medium," interrupted May.

Butch handed May the uniforms.

"It was nice meeting you two!" said May, grinning.

"Likewise," said Butch.

"Keep in touch! Here's our number…" Cassidy handed May a business card.

"Sorry, but if you need to contact _me_, you'll need to leave messages at the Pokemon Centers I pass. I don't have a cell phone," admitted May.

"Will do!" said Cassidy.

May waved, and left the store. Then she made her way to the Pokemon Center again.

"Hey, Gary! Here's your chocolate bar," said May, tossing him the bar. He caught it.

"Thanks. You took longer than five minutes by the way," remarked Gary.

"Sorry. I got held up. But I _did_ get us new clothes," said May. She handed him his Team Rocket uniform.

"Team Rocket?" asked Gary, staring at it.

"Yeah. They have to be the _nicest_ people I know!" said May, smiling.

"Really? They're criminals!" exclaimed Gary.

"I know. They offered me a job to join them, but I think that would be a lot of work with Pokemon, don't you?" asked May.

"With…pokemon…that would do wonders for my research," said Gary thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but I have to do those contests. And I'm rather be famous than infamous," said May.

"Either way, you'd be popular," remarked Gary.

"True…but I want to try out the contests," said May.

"Fair enough. So our next stop is…Verdanturf Town," said Gary.

"Is that far?" asked May.

"…Yeah. We have to pass through the Petalburg Woods, Petalburg itself, and Rustboro," said Gary, pointing to the Town Map on the wall of the Pokemon Center.

"If only Icicle could fly us…" muttered May.

"Are you sure that Icicle wouldn't throw you off?" asked Gary.

"I'd pull you down with me," said May.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all reviewers, sorry for the wait, and I'm also sorry if I didn't reply to your review. I'm too tired to.

Chapter Three: Petalburg Woods

Petalburg Woods looked like any other type of woods…it was full of trees and bugs (or in this case, bug pokemon). Green was the major color here, if anyone really cares. The forest was home not only to trees and bug pokemon, but also to bug catchers and the random traveler. May and Gary fit into the latter category.

"May's Expedition has a special treat for all you viewers today!" exclaimed May, forming a square with her fingers. "We are now entering a dangerous forest, full of many secrets and wonders…We join our heroine, May, and her personal pokemon researcher, A.K.A. Gary. What awaits us, in the Petalburg Woods? Stay tuned!"

"Swablu!" Icicle bit May's hand again, causing her to shriek in fury.

"Way to ruin my moment! This is why I hate pokemon!" exclaimed May angrily.

If Icicle could cackle right now, it would. Gary stopped in his tracks. "I hardly think that was a good idea…"

The whole forest seemed to come alive at May's hate-pokemon-declaration. Eyes appeared around them, and bug-like sounds were heard—chomping, clawing, the works.

"Did I say something wrong?" squeaked May, as the shadows lurking around stepped forward. They were now surrounded by a ring of every pokemon that lived there. Silcoon, Cascoon, Dustoxes, Beautiflies, and…you get the idea.

"RUN!" yelled May.

"Wait!" Gary pulled out a magnifying glass, a notepad, and a pen.

May rolled her eyes. "You're seriously going to _observe_ them, when they want to kill us?"

"They don't want to kill me. They want to kill _you_," corrected Gary.

"Thanks for confirming that for me," said May sarcastically.

Gary shrugged. "If they attack you, I'll have more research done on their offensive moves."

"Yeah, yeah. For your portable box thing, I know. And that's going to help us _how_ exactly, when we're dead?" asked May.

Gary handed May some earplugs. "Tell Icicle to 'Sing' to them."

"Oh great, its horrible singing voice will save us all," said May, in a sarcastic tone.

"No…" said Gary patiently. "You might even be worse than Ashy-boy…Tell it to 'Sing', and it'll put the pokemon to sleep so I can examine them."

"Oh!" May suddenly felt dumb. "But, Icicle won't listen to me."

"Swablu," said Icicle disdainfully, as if reminding May that it was still there.

"Try it," said Gary. "But put on the earplugs first!"

The pokemon that surrounded them just glared menacingly, hoping that May would either apologize to them, or run in terror. They didn't really feel like _doing_ anything.

May and Gary put on their earplugs, and May told Icicle to sing. Icicle glared at her icily, but followed her orders.

"Swaablu, swaaab, luuuu, Swaab!" sang Swablu.

The Pokemon drifted to sleep, and Gary ran from pokemon to pokemon, poking and prodding them, and taking numerous notes. They had taken off their earplugs, since they didn't need them anymore. Icicle busied itself by putting ketchup all over the pokemon, making it look like they were all bleeding as usual. What a morbid pokemon.

"D'you need any help?" asked May uncertainly.

"Can you take pictures of all the Pokemon for me?" Gary handed May a camera while he kept taking notes.

"Sure!" May took the camera and began to snap photos. "Do you still need to see their attacks?"

"No, I know what types of attacks they have by their stats and what type they are. I can make a few assumptions here and there…the automatic sorting feature doesn't need fully accurate calculations," said Gary, getting lost in his research.

"Um…yeah," said May staring at him. "Run that by me again?"

Gary blushed faintly. "Heh, sorry. Forget I said anything."

May felt dumb. "If you say so…"

"Done…and done!" said Gary suddenly, scribbling quickly on his notepad. "Let's go."

They started to walk again, and did not run into any more trouble.

"Say…do you have any Pokemon with you, Gary?" asked May.

"I only took three of my favorite pokemon with me," said Gary.

"May I see them sometime?" asked May. She wondered if they were nearly as useless as _her_ pokemon.

Gary glanced over to her. "Yeah. Later though, okay?"

"Swablu!" exclaimed Icicle indignantly, as if it had read May's mind.


End file.
